


Beautiful Pain

by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Series: Pegoryu Week 2019 Prompts [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a lil depressed, Idk how to feel with this part, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Pegoryu Week 2019, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Ryuji is angry and conflicted, but only a bit bc I can't write angst honestly, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: After his probation ended, Akira almost loses something dear to him.----------------------------------------------------------------Fifth part of the Pegoryu Week 2019 promptDay 5: Summertime Sadness





	Beautiful Pain

**Day 5: Summertime Sadness**

“Joker..” mumbled Morgana, seeing his owner walk back and forth on his room. It has been almost a year since Akira returned to Inaba. He almost lost contact with his friends back in Tokyo, but he managed to stay in touch with each other.

Except Ryuji.

He tried calling, sending texts and even using his other friends to hit him up on the blond, but every single attempt fell flat. Akira has been worrying since then.  _ Why is Ryuji ignoring him? Did he wanted to stop being friends? _

The two of them jumped at the sound of Akira’s phone going off. The raven quickly grabbed the device, seeing the caller ID.

“It’s Ryuji!” he yelled at Morgana with a wide smile. The feline rolled his big blue eyes with small annoyance, but genuinely happy for the teen. Akira answered the call.

“Ryu! What happened? I tried to talk to you and--”

“Don’t..”

Akira stopped at the tone his friend addressed him with. He sound.. Angry? 

“What happened? Why do you sound..

“ _ Fucking _ pissed? Yeah, no shit. I know” he interrupted him again. The raven was confused. Why does Ryuji sounds like he is angry at  _ him _ like he did something bad?

“I don’t understand..” he responded, clearly thrown off by the blond’s attitude. He heard his best friend scoff.

“You know what Akira? How ‘bout you  _ never  _ speak to me again, yeah? Cool” was the last thing he said after hanging up the call, leaving a shocked Akira in the middle of his room. Morgana walked to the raven after listening to his conversation.

“Akira?” he asked, receiving no answer. The teen fell to the floor and curled up in a small section of his bedroom. Morgana crawled his way to him, laying his furry head over his owner’s arm. “You… you can let it out now…”

Akira cried himself to sleep on his bedroom floor that day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CUT YOU OUT!?” was the first thing he heard from Ann the next day. She called Akira after apparently meeting up with Ryuji and she asked him for Akira. Long story short, she called the raven for answers on the blond’s sour mood and he ended up spilling the beans on her.

He was heartbroken. Could you blame him?

“Ann please..” croaked the raven, voice raspy after not using it for a long period of time. He was wrapped around his blanket in a tight cocoon, only his head peeking out. His hair was more of a mess that it usually is, and he sported some heavy bags under his eyes. 

“No! No ‘Ann please’ bullshit! What does that stupid idiot think he’s doing!?” she kept ranting on him how the faux blond was a horrible person for doing that to Akira. He didn’t expect his best-- _ ex best _ \-- friend ditched him like that, especially without any reason! It was driving him crazy. “I’ll personally kick his ass” she said, before hanging up. Akira just sighed and curled himself back into his self-depreciation bubble.

Ryuji hated him.

The boy he was hopelessly in love with hate him and didn’t want to be his friend anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** _Ann_ **

The blonde walked around the empty halls of Shujin, searching for a certain mix of school uniform and graphic tee match. She spotted Ryuji leaning on a wall near the stairs, and as soon as she speedwalked towards him, the faux blond turned on his heels and walked away to the first floor. Ann quickly made a dash and managed to grab him by his arm. 

“You are NOT leaving without explaining yourself, Ryuji Sakamoto” she gritted out with a harsh frown. “Why did you did Akira so dirty like that!? Do you even know how is he right now?” she said indigned. Ryuji yanked his arm away from her grip and glared at her.

“Why would I care about him, huh?”

“He’s your  **best friend** , for crying out loud!”

“Not anymore..” he concluded, making his way down again, Ann grabbed him again, dragging him to the rooftop where they used to hang out. She was seething with anger at this point, and if the Metaverse could materialize back, she would be spitting blitz and crackles of fire from her body. 

When they arrived to the area, she stood in front of her with a fiery stare. “You are going to tell me why the  _ fuck _ you are acting like an asshole. Right.now.”

Ryuji looked at her with a mix of anger and nervousness. Could he? Would he? He is aware that he hadn't acted the best way back there with both Ann and Akira, but could they understand? 

Sighing, he buried his hands deep in his pockets, his eyes downcast.

“If you wanna know soo badly..”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann walked to the train station, her boots clicking on the dirty, used marble floors as she made her way to her platform. Meanwhile, she had her phone on her ear, praying for Akira to answer. A weak ‘hello’ greeted her and she was able to breathe again.

“Akira, I need you to come to Tokyo. Please”

*************************************************************************************************

** _Akira_ **

“Why do you think Lady Ann wanted you to come to Tokyo so urgently?” Asked Morgana as he peeked his head out of the bag he was stored in. The raven shook his head. He was as clueless as the feline was. He decided to return to Tokyo for Summer vacations, since sadly his parents couldn’t let him go another time. He finally was making his way back to Tokyo, to the family he left behind. 

After the train stopped, he walked around the crosswalk, feeling like the first time he arrived a year ago. A wave of nostalgia washed on him, missing the faint pulse of Arsene inside him. He knew he was still there, just now sealed away where he couldn’t contact him anymore. Akira walked around Shibuya, finally stopping at the familiar sight of a yellow tank top. His heartbeat spiked, and his body shook with anxiety. 

_ Ryuji..  _

“Ryuji? Why is he here?” asked Morgana, his head out of the bag again. The frizzy haired teen didn’t answer, instead, he walked towards the blond.

“Ryuji?”

The boy visibly tensed, and he slowly turned around, facing Akira. The raven expected a punch, a yell from him.

What he didn’t expect where the set of tears streaming off the blond’s warm brown eyes, now a pinkish color. 

“Ryu?” asked this time Morgana, now more confused that worried. The blond quickly brushed the tears away, covering his face with his hand. 

“What? Here to laugh at me now? Betcha you’ll get a kick for seeing me cry” mumbled the boy, not making contact with Akira anymore. The raven shook his head. 

“Ryuji.. Can we talk?”

The faux blond looked at him, only to nod. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look.. I’m..” said the blond, his face red. They both sat at the fence near the pond in Inokashira Park. They decided to take the conversation to a more private area, so they went to the park to talk. Morgana sat in between them, looking silently. “I’m sorry, yeah.. I didn’t want to push ya away like that”

“It makes sense.. I didn’t come back for almost a year, only because Ann told me to” answered the raven, his grey eyes fixed on morgana’s fur. Ryuji sighed, his hand clutching his spiky hair. 

“I mean, yeah… but I didn’t have to act like an ass to you for that. I just…” he paused, now looking at Akira in the eyes. Those grey eyes he adored sometime to the point he almost got lost in them more than once. “I thought I lost ya, y’know.. That you didn’t want to talk to us again.. But I guess I was the one who effed up at the end, huh...” 

“Ryuji… I.. I missed you all too.. Especially you” confessed the raven, his hand twitching at the temptation to grab his friend’s hand. “But.. my parents didn’t allow me to leave and visit you guys” 

The blond scoffed. “Buncha scumbags..” 

Akira acted before he could reach, and his hand gripped the blond’s that was just below Morgana. “Ryuji I….”

“Woah..”

“I didn’t wanted to leave. I wanted to stay with you and the others. I’m so sorry..” he ranted, his hand tightening his grip. He suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around him in a hug.

“Shut up, man.. I’m the one that should apologize. I acted like and ass to you and you didn’t even did somethin’. I was just projecting my feelings on ya. Only because I thought I would lose you forever and you would leave me behind after I told you ‘bout my stupid crush on you..”

Akira blinked. And he could hear Morgana make a startled noise below their hug. 

“You.. what”

“Shit.. I knew I should shut my damn mouth..” said Ryuji, breaking the hug, to which Akira brought back, this time him being the one wrapping his arms around the other boy. “Huh?”

“I...I thought..” he muttered, only to shook the trail of thoughts away. Not now. “I like you too, Ryu”

“‘Kira…”

The two boys hugged in silence, enjoying the moment between the two of them (and squishing Morgana). 

“So.. friends?”

Akira snorted. 

“More than that, ‘Wuji….”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
